


100 Things #39 (Sisters Grimm by Michael Buckley)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [39]
Category: Sisters Grimm
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #39 (Sisters Grimm by Michael Buckley)

“So, what brings you to New York?” Daphne knew she sounded stupid as soon as she said it. Considering the fact that they were standing in the reception hall after attending Sabrina's wedding to Puck it was pretty clear why Pinocchio was in town.

“I heard about Sabrina and wanted to send her my best wishes.” Pinocchio paused sipping his punch and looking everywhere but at Daphne. “That and I felt I owed you an apology. I did some despicable things and it wasn't until the death of my father that I began to understand what a selfish and spoiled creature I was.”

“Don't forget vain.” Daphne grinned to soften her words.

“Perhaps a little. Anyway I hope that I'm forgiven. Or will be in time.” He took her hand, bowed over it and kissed the top lightly. “I promise you will be happy with the man I have become.”

For the space of a moment Daphne felt herself regressing to her ten year old self and fought the urge to bite the palm of her hand. Instead she smiled, nodding graciously. “I think I already am.”


End file.
